Vengeance!
by Krakrame
Summary: Le jour où Hidan regretta d'être immortel...


Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas

Vengeance !

Comme chaque année, l'Akatsuki décorait, pour le plus grand malheur de Kakuzu qui ne

voulait pas dépenser un sou, le domaine la veille d'Halloween et préparait une fête

mémorable, surtout pour Tobi qui, depuis sont arrivé dans l'organisation, était le bouc

émissaire d'Hidan qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire peur. Mais, cette année, les choses

allaient changer, il ne se retrouvera pas enfermé dans un placard tout noir, le pantalon

mouillé mais pour ça, il aura besoin de l'aide de son sempai qui déteste autant que lui Hidan.

En effet, lors d'un de ces nombreux combats pour savoir qui aura la dernière part de gâteaux,

ce dernier l'avait humilié en lui disant qu'en bon gentlemen, il ne tapait pas les filles. Une assiette

de cookies grillés dans les mains, the good boy se dirigea vers Deidara et une fois ce dernier

rallier à sa cause et que leur plan fut mis en œuvre, ils allèrent aider le reste de

l'organisation à décorer le repère.

Le soir venu, nos deux compères, tous deux habillés en majordomes, se chargeait de

bien saouler les autres membres afin de pouvoir s'occuper en toute tranquillité de leur terrible

vengeance. Une fois cette tache accomplie, Tobi jetas un rapide regard sur la salle pour s'assurer

que tout le monde était bien endormis ou du moins bien occupé. Konan déguiser en fantôme étais

coucher près de Pain déguiser en citrouille, Kakuzu, qui s'était abstenue de se déguiser,

chuchotait des mots doux à un gros sac remplit d'argent, Zetsu, déguiser en plantule ou plutôt

« arbre maléfique » faisait la même chose à une plante dans le coin de la pièce, Kisame, déguiser

en requin, avait la tête dans l'aquarium, Itachi s'était éclipser un peu plus tôt dans sa chambre

accompagner de Krakrame la voyante engager pour la soirée et, sur le canapé, Deidara essayait

d'échapper tant bien que mal aux baisers de Sasori qui lui était déguiser en Pinocchio. Comme

tout bon garçon, Tobi alla aider sont sempai et quand le problème fût régler à grands coups de

massue, ils entrainèrent Hidan dans le grenier qui ne ressemblait en rien au reste du repaire. En

effet, Tobi et Deidara l'avaient décoré avec amour. Les murs de la pièce étaient à présent roses

bonbon et des guirlandes pailletées y étaient suspendues, le plafond était de la même couleur

comme tout le reste de la pièce. Le sol était jonché de fleurs et de ballons de toutes les couleurs.

Près de la fenêtre se trouvait une immense volière rose, à côté, il y avait une table où des ours en

peluches roses étaient installés devant un service à thé rose, et dans une assiette, les cookies

grillés dont Tobi en a le secret. Un miroir reflétait l'image d'un immense lit rose à baldaquin

digne de celui d'une princesse. Le lit était parsemé de pétales de rose, des coussins en forme de

cœur y étais disposés et une magnifique licorne aux couleurs arc-en-ciel y étais attachée. A côté

du lit se trouvait une coiffeuse remplit de maquillage et d'accessoires en tout genre… Tobi y

installât Hidan afin de le maquillé comme il le faisait avec ses poupées tandis que Deidara allât

chercher une somptueuse robe rose fuchsia à frous-frous et paillètent. Une fois qu'Hidan fût

maquillé et habillé, Tobi et Deidara s'assurèrent que tout étaient parfait. Hidan portais une

perruque rose, une couronne gris pailletées ornées d'un diamant rose et était maquillé tout de

rose. Avant de sortir de la pièce en ferment la porte à clef, Deidara et tobi mirent une caméra pour

connaître la réaction de la princesse endormit et laissèrent tourner en boucle sa musique favorite,

« I'm a Barbie girl ».

Le lendemain matin, Hidan se réveilla en essayent d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne vit qu'un

tourbillon de rose qui lui filait une grosse migraine à moins que ce ne soit due à la grande cuite

qu'il s'était prise la veille. Quand il eut les idées et la vue plus claire, il se tourna et se retrouva

nez à nez avec une licorne qui lui léchât le visage. En reculent brusquement, il tomba et se

retrouva face contre terre. Quand il se releva, il écarquilla les yeux devant cette pièce immonde.

En ce dirigeant vers la porte, il s'arrêta devant le miroir et ne put retenir un grand cri d'effroi en

voyant que ça magnifique tenue de prêtre jashiniste avait disparu et qu'à présent, il portait une

robe de princesse avec maquillage et accessoires. Ne pouvant rester une minute de plus dans cette

pièce, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte qu'il trouva fermer. Paniquer, il se mit à courir dans

tous les sens jusqu'à en être totalement épuiser. Maintenant, assis sur le sol, Hidan se balançait

d'avant en arrière, bercer par la sinistre mélodie d'Im a Barbie girl…


End file.
